Bufanda color rojo sangre
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Eren no sabe expresar sus sentimientos hacia la persona a quien ama. Después de pensarlo y meditarlo decide decirselo pero una tragedia ocurre y trunca sus deseos.


**Bufanda color rojo sangre **

_"Ella me tiene harto. Estoy cansado de que me trate como un niño y de que me sobreproteja. Se toma muy en serio su papel de niñera o mejor dicho de guardaespaldas"…_

Eso era lo que yo antes pensaba…

Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que tu solo lo hacías para protegerme porque… ¡¿Por qué?! Tal vez solo porque me consideras tu familia o ¿será algo más? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pienso y de lo que tú piensas. Tú te esfuerzas mucho por mí y me defiendes en todo. Y yo solo me quedo mirando como un idiota. Yo algún día te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza interior y como dijo alguna vez mi madre, seré yo el que te proteja. Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre sin importar lo que pase. Derrotaría a todos los titanes de la tierra por ti y jamás dejaría que te hagan daño. Yo fui un cobarde al no decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Pero ahora me siento decidido a hacerlo, no, si lo hare. Te diré lo mucho que te amo y te besare. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Me encontraba en una misión. Cabalgaba en las afueras del muro junto a mi tropa liderada por el cabo Riaville. Me sentía algo mareado y desconcertado. Tenía ganas de vomitar. La noche anterior tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que fuiste atacada por los titanes. Ahora ya no sé qué hacer. Como tú y yo nos separamos ya que nos asignaron a distintos grupos estoy algo preocupado por ti. Oh no, mi sexto sentido me dice que algo sucedió… Dios ¿ahora qué hago?

¿Qué sucede, Eren? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálido -me pregunto Armin después de ver mi cara de angustia. -No lo sé, Armin. Por un momento pensé que había ocurrido algo muy grave en la zona sur. – conteste tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Te refieres en la zona donde se encuentra, Mikasa? ¿Acaso te preocupa? Tranquilo, no pienses en esas cosas Eren. Tranquilízate, no sucederá nada, además es de Mikasa de quien estamos hablando. Sabe defenderse bien y está equipada con los reflejos de un gato callejero –dijo Armin tratando de calmarme. Sus palabras relajaron mi mente. Es cierto; Mikasa es mucho más fuerte y astuta que yo (excepto por mi poder de titán, claro) y es imposible que algo le suceda.

Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que se escucharon las estruendosas pisadas de los titanes. Se oía por detrás. Las bengalas resplandecían en el cielo en forma de cohetes. Sentí que mi corazón salía de mi pecho y mi sangre se helaba cuando pensé en lo que Armin y yo creíamos imposible. Me dirigí hacia el sur mientras que Armin gritaba como loco que no vaya hasta allá porque era muy peligroso. Ignore sus gritos porque estaba concentrado en otro objetivo. Cabalgue por varios minutos al ver que había sangre esparcida por el piso y huellas de titanes por doquier. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. No podía ver el sufrimiento de las personas heridas y las que perdieron a sus seres queridos. Armin llegó, nos bajamos de los caballos y escuchamos a alguien pidiendo ayuda. Corrimos hasta ese sitio donde estaban vendando a algunos soldados ensangrentados y heridos. Nuestra tropa subió a los heridos en las carretas pero entre ellos no podía hallar a la bella chica de cabellos azabaches cortos. Armin y yo preguntamos por ella hasta que no topamos con Jean y Sasha, estaban con vendajes y cargaban unas toallas. Cuando les preguntamos por la ubicación de Mikasa, ellos se horrorizaron y pusieron una cara de absoluto pésame. Sasha, con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo, dijo "lo lamento" y puso algo en mi mano. No me atreví a mirarlo, solo tuve la fuerza de alzar la mirada y ver a mi mejor amigo llorando desconsoladamente. Sentí lo que estaba en mi mano, era suave y caliente aunque estaba algo húmedo. Camine tratando de alejarme lo más lejos de allí, no quería que Armin ni nadie vea. El rubio corrió hacia mí y me dijo:

Eren, detente ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Grito casi sin aliento agarrándome del brazo. Lo observe con una mirada neutra -No te preocupes por mi Armin, estaré bien. Sera mejor que me dejes solo- conteste fríamente. Escucha, comprendo que te sientes triste por ella… tal vez no lo sabias pero cuando te convertiste por primera vez en titán, todos dudaban de ti, incluso yo no sabía en qué pensar. Mikasa fue la única que no perdió las esperanzas. Cuando caíste abatido y emergiste en medio del humo de titán, ella fue la única que fue a buscarte, te tomo entre sus brazos y lloro desconsoladamente por ti. –Armin se le corto lentamente la voz- Ella te amaba Eren. Eras todo para ella, su amigo, su familia y su amor.-

Lo comprendo Armin pero insisto… será mejor que me dejes solo- Dije mientras que con un movimiento brusco zafaba mi brazo de la mano de Armin –Gracias por tratar de animarme, amigo. –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Armin quedo totalmente atónito y se alejó de mi llorando.

No podía creerlo. Me senté en un árbol y comencé a pensar en el día en que la salve de esos maleantes que querían venderla, como ella me salvo del tipo que me estaba ahorcando y como la acepte como hermana en mi familia. No quería que ella se quedara sola, yo sería su fiel compañero para toda la vida. También las veces que me apoyo especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre. A pesar de todo lo que le dije ella me amaba, yo lo sé, pero aunque no me lo diga de frente yo sé que la razón del porque todas las veces que me salvo era por eso y yo no tuve ni una oportunidad para hacer lo mismo por ella. Ni siquiera pude estar con ella en sus últimos momentos de vida. -¡¿Por qué, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Mikasa?! ¡Tú no pudiste haber muerto! ¡Yo soy el que debe morir, no tú! ¡Así podré pagarte las veces que me has salvado del filo de la muerte! ¡TE AMO, MIKASA! ¡Jamás podré decírtelo! Lo único que me queda de ti es esta bella bufanda roja que yo te obsequié. Jamás te la quitabas porque así mostrabas tu gratitud hacia mí-.

Para calmar la ira y tristeza frote la bufanda contra mi rostro tratando de ocultar las infinitas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin parar. Pensé por unos segundos en acabar con todo mi sufrimiento. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Desenvaine una espada y observe por varios segundos mi rostro reflejado en ella. Enfoque mi visión en mi mano que tenía un líquido de color rojo que era muy familiar para mí. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con mi vida recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos tú y yo. -No, no puedo hacer eso. Simplemente es un acto de cobardía. Soy un cobarde. Debo luchar para sobrevivir. Además debo recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y a ti.- Levante la espada contra el sol produciendo un brillo espectacular- Matare a todos los titanes por ti Mikasa, lo prometo. No te decepcionare.

Emití un silbido para llamar a mi caballo que vino cabalgando, guarde la espada y me subí en él. Aún tenía la bufanda en mi mano. La enrolle alrededor de mi cuello y salí cabalgando hacia los muros. Todos vieron como me alejaba del grupo. Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a seguirme.

_"Lo lamento, yo te malinterprete, Mikasa. Tú me protegías porque me amabas y no querías que muriera, a pesar de herir tus sentimientos sin darme cuenta; pero… De veras me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y hacer lo mismo siempre para ti."_


End file.
